Medieval Times
by Kaede Zwingli
Summary: This'll start off with Vash and Lily, and depending on how I feel like writing this, it could turn out as America x Liechtenstein or Switzerland x Liechtenstein... I'm setting it for T because I'm not sure if smut should happen...
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter one~**

A small blonde girl trotted calmly through the marketplace. She clutched a small satchel under her arm, which was heavy with coin. She smiled, knowing her brother would be proud with her when she arrived home. She set off down the street in the direction of their house.

Her breath clouded around her face as she dug through her satchel for her key. The cold air found its way through her thin green cloak. Her cheeks were red with the cold, and the rest of her skin as pale as the snow. She finally fished the key out of her satchel, and hurriedly opened the door. She pulled off her cloak and her satchel, hanging them up. She happened to notice her brother's dark blue cloak hanging up on the pegs. She smiled.

"Vash?"

"In here, Lily." The gruff voice of Vash, her adoptive brother, echoed from the kitchen, along with the crackle of the fire he had started in the fireplace. Lily flexed her frozen fingers, imagining curling up against Vash's side and warming up.

Lily smiled at the thought, untieing the laces on her boots and taking them off, pulling her stockings up. She carefully adjusted her blouse before she came into the kitchen behind Vash. He was cleaning off one of his knives. Lily reconginsed from the details it was his favorite hunting knife that he ususally always had strapped to his thigh. He sheathed it as she approached, looking up at the small girl.

"Do you miss your long hair?" He asked simply after quickly observing her. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had sheared it short like his. She looked so... different, now. She used to have long braids that reached her waist.

Lily shrugged softly, blinking her bright green eyes. "I like having my hair like yours. I think it's very nice..." She clasped a small lock of her soft, golden hair inbetween two of her fingers, twirling it absentmindedly as she looked down at her adoptive brother. His forehead was moistened with sweat from the heat of the fire.

Vash turned back to his knife, unsheathing it again and running his finger along the blade. "That stupid bard, Francis, he didn't... flirt with you today?" He quickly changed the subject, wanting to assure himself that the people he disapproved of, nearly everyone, kept their distance from his sweet, dear Lily.

Lily shook her head. "No, he kept his distance. I think you scared him a bit when you held the knife to his throat." Lily sat down on the bench infront of the fireplace beside Vash, resting her head gently on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered softy. She was clearly exhausted.

Vash's cheeks heated up a bit with her slight touch. He sighed slowly and happily, a rare smile coming to his soft lips. He felt her cold hand rest overtop of his, and a light shiver ran up his spine.

"...And the witch, Arthur... he kept his distance too, right?" Vash closed his emerald eyes contentedly.

"Yes Vash, he knows to keep his distance. But he's not a witch... he's a battlemage. He knows lots of magic. He's helpful... I wish he could teach me."

Vash chuckled. "How about we go visit him tomorrow, see if he could teach you a bit? I know we have enough money to pay him if he could teach you."

Lily cringed. "I thought we where going hunting tomorrow?" She looked up at him worriedly, hoping their hunting day hadn't been put off. She loved hunting with her brother. He had taught her how to use a bow, and she was quite good at it.

Vash thought for a moment. "Aye. I nearly forgot about that." He smiled, opening his eyes. "We'll visit him another day, then." He smiled, sheathing his knife again and tossing it onto the counter. He sighed softly, glancing at Lily.

She nodded, blinking her eyes softly again. The tiny blonde's eyes closed again, reopening a few seconds later.

Vash chuckled softly. It was a rare thing to hear laughter from Vash. Lily loved it. She closed her eyes again, falling asleep against her brother's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Lily." Vash whispered quietly, not wanting to wake her. He scooped her into his strong arms. She was easy to carry and light. He brought her to their bedroom, setting her down gently on the bed. He curled up beside her under the warm blankets, and was soon lulled into sleep by her peaceful breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter two~**

Vash's green eyes fluttered open gently. He groaned, sitting up. The sunlight filtering in through the windows had ruined his slumber. He huffed, then went silent when he saw his sister, sleeping so quietly. He swept her bangs out of her eyes, admiring her angelic face before stretching and quietly undressing himself. He slipped into a green tunic, and some tan pantaloons. He glanced over at Lily again, making sure again that he hadn't awaken her. He sighed in relief and slipped off to make breakfast.

Lily woke up to the smell of meat drifting from the kitchen. She opened her sleepy green eyes, yawning quietly, stretching her arms and legs, letting off a soft moan as she sat up. She kicked her legs over the side of the bed, getting up.

Lily unbuttoned her tunic from the night before, slipping it off her shoulders. She tossed it onto the bed, and unbuttoned her pantaloons, slipping them off as well. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off her stockings and lying them beside her other clothes. She shivered softly, wrapping her arms over her bare, pale body, standing up. She slipped over to the closet, finding a small red tunic. She pulled it over her bare torso, along with some black pantaloons which where a bit large on her, but she didn't mind. She yawned again, poking her head around the door. Her brother was in the kitchen, prodding something over the fire.

Vash looked up as his sister came into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing my pants." He murmured.

Lily's cheeks turned pink. "Oh... That's why they're too big." She shuffled awkwardly before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Vash chuckled, shifting the meat in the pan over the fireplace softly with a metal fork. He yawned softly and sat back, watching it cook.

A few moments later Lily reappeared, this time wearing some leather pants that where rather tight on her. Vash nodded. "That's better. Those look good for hunting."

Lily nodded, glancing at the venison her brother was cooking. "Yeah, that's what I thought too." She ran a finger along the seam of her pants, then sat down beside her brother on the short wooden bench.

-

Soon later, they both had finished their breakfast. Lily took the wooden plate from her brother's hand, and started eating her breakfast. She smiled. "You're good at cooking, Vash."

Vash smiled. "Thank you." He replied, taking a small bite of his own food.

-

Lily finished her food, leaning on her brother's shoulder, holding her plate in her hand. A smile formed on her lips. She was contently full, as usual. "I made quite a bit of coin at the market yesterday." She murmured softly in his ear.

A smile formed on the boy's lips. "Good. I'll get you something nice at the market today before we go hunting, okay?"

Lily's eyes lit up. "Okay~!" She smiled gleefully, her eyes shining.

Vash smiled. He took her plate, and put it on the wooden table in the middle of their kitchen. He walked back over to stand infront of her. Unexpectedly, he hefted her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the coat rack. Lily tried to supress a squeak of suprise as she was lifted off her feet, but she couldn't help it. Her brother chuckled. He let her down, and picked up her green cloak and draped it over her shoulders. 

Lily smiled, tying the string on her cloak so it would stay on. She hardly noticed as Vash left the room. She pulled her satchel off the rack, and put it over her shoulder. She turned around.

Vash came back, and handed Lily her weapons. "Alright, let's go."


End file.
